The Last Boy Scout
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt is married to Allie but is in love with Jane. Read to see what happens.


The Last Boy Scout

Kurt woke up and noticed that his wife wasn't in bed which was strange as he was usually the first up. He got ready for the day which consisted of jeans and a t-shirt, thankfully it was a Sunday and for once he didn't need to go into the office. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife sitting at the table holding a cup of coffee, a foot on the chair staring out the window in a world of her own.

"Morning." Kurt said

"Morning, we need to talk."

Kurt looked at her and knew she had something on her mind.

"Okaaaay. Here or in the …?"

"Here's fine!"

He sat opposite her waiting for her to speak. The silence was getting to him.

"I want a divorce!"

He sat there in utter shock.

"Kurt, this can't be a surprise to you. We haven't been ok for a while…"

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"Dammit Kurt! I don't want you to be sorry! I want you to be happy!"

At his confused look she laughed an honest to goodness laugh.

"Oh my! Kurt ever since Jane was found in Times Square…"

He opened his mouth to say something but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Kurt, please. Ever since she was found you've been different. I understand that she was dependent on you. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for her to not remember anything. Plus she had your name tattooed on her back. I didn't notice anything straight away, I was away myself but when I came back, there was a change. You weren't affectionate anymore, no more kisses on the cheek or a quick kiss on the lips. I just put it down to both of us being busy. It was later that I thought that you may be having an affair…"

Kurt was about to speak but again he was stopped.

"I know how ridiculous that sounds, I know you, you would never do that but my mind went _**there**_. I knew there was something or rather someone on your mind. I narrowed it down to someone who you work with, I knew it wasn't Tasha, she's your second sister, and it wasn't Patterson as she's your third sister which only left Jane."

She watched as he closed his eyes in defeat.

"I was so pissed off. I was going to confront you two but something stopped me. I knew you hadn't been unfaithful to me but still you were thinking of another woman other than your wife. I went a little mental to be honest, I kept on having these visions of you two having secret rendezvouses, dinners, and you'd take her dancing my mind was on over drive. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry for ever thinking those things about you. I know you're not _**that**_ guy. Then I realised how much you loved her, it wasn't a fling, it was never a fling. One night I knew you were back but you never came to bed. I went looking for you and you were standing in here staring out of the window, you had a drink in your hand but you never even took one sip, you just kept on staring and you had tears running down your cheeks. I watched you for around 40 minutes and you never moved, not one millimetre. It wasn't until the next day I was talking to Sarah about Sawyer's birthday and she mentioned that the team was ambushed; she obviously assumed I knew the story, and Jane was seriously injured. You were crying for her. Still you didn't say anything to me."

"What was I supposed to say? I'm in love with a co-worker? I'm in love with my asset? I'm in love with someone who's not my wife?!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it would have been an easy conversation but I think almost losing the love of your life should trigger a conversation of some type!"

"One, I have _**never**_ wanted to be _**that**_ guy, the guy that treats his vows as a joke and leaves at the first sign of trouble, _**especially**_ for another woman and two she doesn't feel the same way about me!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe that I'm married to the dumbest man alive!"

"Hey…!"

"Hey, yourself! You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Wow! Ok let me spell it out for you. There is no way in hell that you could ever be _**that**_ guy. Never in a million years!"

"How do you know?"

"Seriously? Maybe it's to do with the fact that we haven't had sex in six months! As soon as you realised that there may be more than friendly feelings on your part you stopped wanting to sleep with me. You didn't want to betray the woman you're in love with and you didn't want to break your vows to me so you did the only thing you could and didn't sleep with either of us."

"Our vows meant something to me…"

"I know and you have been a decent husband but we both deserve to be happy. Don't get me wrong I did think about keeping you in this marriage, I wanted to hurt you so much, I knew, after a while, you wouldn't stray but then things changed."

"What?"

"When you got shot we were all at the hospital. Jane had saved your life it was her quick thinking, it was her that tried to stop the bleeding enough so when the EMTs got there you had a fighting chance. When I got to the hospital, Tasha, Edgar, Patterson and Jane were there. I really didn't want to see her. I didn't want her anywhere near you but she was there. I wasn't going to make a scene. She was slightly apart from the others, her hands were still covered in your blood, and she didn't want to wash her hands just in case something happened to you. When the doctor came out and told us that you'd be ok…"

Allie had tears in her eyes when she looked at Kurt.

"…You think she doesn't feel the same way? You're an idiot! A first class idiot! When the doctor came out and told us that you'd be fine I saw her face. It was only for a split second but I saw the love that she had for you, the relief that you were going to be fine then it was gone her mask was back in place. I thought you two were laughing at me behind my back but it was in that instant that I realised that both of you were denying your feelings. I just couldn't believe it. Then Patterson guided her to the bathroom. I think Patterson knows how you two feel about each other. When they came back Jane's eyes were red rimmed as if she'd been crying but she had the mask back in place. I think Patterson calmed her down. The others must know but it's like an open secret, no one talks about it but I think they think that you two are too blind to see anything, plus Tasha and Edgar know you enough to know you'd never cheat on me or anyone you're with. The final nail in the coffin, so to speak, was when we were in your room. We all came in to see you. Now my eyes were wide open I was looking for any little sign and boy did I see it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's what you didn't do. We came in and we chatted some. Jane was relieved, as well as the rest of your team, to see that you were in fact going to be ok, I could see that she was about to lose it again and Patterson noticed it as well and she made noises about letting you rest, the whole team, Tasha and Patterson hugged you, Edgar gave you one of those handshakes and then hugged you but Jane, Jane just waved her hand. She didn't come anywhere near you, maybe she was afraid she wouldn't be able to let go if she did. You looked worried when she was the last one. You're not the most tactile person but with people in your inner circle, Sarah, Sawyer, me and your team, you make a concerted effort to reciprocate any physical affection but you looked anxious when it was Jane's turn and you seemed a little relieved that she waved instead of anything else. She loves you just as much as you love her!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Why? Yes I was admittedly upset, angry and hurt when I realised your heart wasn't mine anymore if ever…"

"Allie…"

"Kurt we both should be honest. We slipped into marriage. We started off as a bit of fun but it lasted far longer than either of us thought then the next logical step was for us to get married and we did. We were comfortable with each other. Everyone deserves to be the love of someone's life and neither of us are for the other. Are we?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I'll get everything started…"

"I'll pack my stuff…"

"Kurt you don't need to do that."

"Yeah, I do!"

Monday – early evening

"Hey guys can you come in here for a minute?"

Zapata, Reade, Patterson and Jane walked into his office with trepidation.

"What's up boss?" Zapata asked

"I'm just going to say this once and we don't have to talk about it again, ok?"

He looked at his team and saw them nod their heads.

"I wanted you to know that Allie and I are getting divorced. We talked about it yesterday. It wasn't anyone's fault. It's the best thing for the both of us. I moved out yesterday and I'm staying at a motel. That's it off you go."

His team just stood there in shock. No one moved.

"Guys, you can go…"

The next thing he knew was that Patterson was giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey boss, I have a spare room that's yours for as long as you want." Reade said

He hugged Patterson back.

"Thanks Reade but I have my eye on an apartment and I have a good feeling about it. Plus I spend most of my time here anyway but thanks again."

He knew they all noticed that his wedding band was missing, he caught all of them looking at his left hand, and he thought it would be better to tell them than them speculating; plus they were his family. They took it better than Sarah.

"So who's up for getting drunk tonight then?" Zapata asked

It was more of a command than a request but they all knew what she meant.

"Guys, honestly, I'm fine. I do not need to get drunk tonight, I'm no longer 21 which means that I can no longer go out drinking and be ready for work the next day!" stated Kurt

"Lightweight!" declared Zapata

"Damn straight. I don't know how you can still do it!"

A few weeks later…

"Allie I want you to keep the house."

"No, we made that our home. I think we should sell it and divide the profit in half…"

"Allie its fine you should take it all!"

"Kurt, I wasn't with you for your money. You didn't betray me; you have nothing to feel guilty about! Although there is one thing that I would like…"

"Name it."

"The battered recliner, it's so comfy!"

Kurt laughed.

"It's yours! Anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to ask Jane out on a date!"

"Allie, I know you think she has feelings for me but I really do think it's all in your mind."

"Ok, please think about it. Once the papers are final please think about asking her out. Just think how you'll feel if years down the line you find out that she did have feelings for you and you were too scared to act on your feelings, you'd be gutted! Promise me!"

Kurt sighed.

"I promise."

A week later…

They had just solved a really complex case. They hadn't slept for 48 hours. He gave the team Thursday and Friday off. He had moved into his new apartment a week after telling his team about the divorce. He had a sofa bed that was enough for him at the moment. He was using his savings at the minute until he got his half from the sale of the house. That money would make a nice dent in the mortgage on the apartment. He still hadn't unpacked his boxes yet, he'd been in the apartment for a couple of weeks already but with the tattoo cases piling up, unpacking was the least of his priorities. He had managed to prepare the walls for painting. He taped up everything he needed to but then they were called into their latest case. At least with four, hopefully uninterrupted, days he'll be able to get a lot of the painting done.

He woke up and was about to make a cup of coffee when there was a knock at his door. He was shocked to see his whole team there outside his door. Patterson was holding a cardboard tray with four extra-large coffees in them, he could see Zapata with one in her hand and by the way she was drinking she'd nearly finished hers. Reade had a bag of fresh bagels if the smell was anything to go by. Jane was at the back of the group.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We've come to help you paint your place!" Patterson declared

"You don't have to do that."

"We know, we want to!" Patterson said

It appeared that Patterson was the spokesperson for the group.

"C'mon, we'll have breakfast first, you'll tell us what colours you want where and we can get started. We should be able to get a few coats on by lunchtime especially as there's a few of us to help! C'mon chop chop!"

It was surprising how everyone obeyed Patterson. They ate their bagels and drank their coffees. Then they started painting, the living room and the bedroom was the priority. They had a great time. They had music playing, they each chose something, Patterson, boybands of the last twenty years which made the men groan, Reade chose jazz, Zapata selected Madonna, Kurt opted for R 'N' B and Jane went for the radio. The music was blasting and they enjoyed themselves. They managed a couple of coats for both the bedroom and living room. They agreed to take a break when there was a knock on the door. Patterson opened it and there was the pizza guy with four extra larges. Zapata and Patterson took their seats on the sofa bed while Jane, Reade and Kurt took their place on the floor.

"So when is all your furniture getting here?" Patterson asked

"Well I haven't ordered anything yet…"

From the look Patterson gave him you would think that he said something earthshattering, she was absolutely still then she snapped out of it. She placed her paper plate with her half eaten slice on it on the floor. She stood up and went to the kitchen where she left her bag. Everyone watched as she went to the kitchen, washed her hands and picked up her bag and sat next to him. She got her tablet out and went to a popular furniture website. Zapata, Reade and Jane watched as Patterson badgered him until he selected a few pieces.

"You're not paying for my furniture!" Kurt stated

"Well give me your card!"

They were at a stalemate. They just stared at each other.

"If you don't give me your card I will use mine, either way your furniture will be delivered tomorrow!"

It was a few seconds later that Kurt got up from the floor to get his card and gave it to Patterson albeit grudgingly. The others had smirks on their faces.

"Look, you need some things to make this more of a home and with your crazy hours the last thing you want to do in your very limited free time is to go shopping so for the time being you will have places to put your clothes and stuff and when you find piece that you like you can donate these ones to goodwill ok?"

"Fine!"

Then she moved onto electronics. She didn't give him his card back until she ordered everything she thought he needed. They got back to painting and managed to finish the last coats in the living room and bedroom. The girls began on both of the spare rooms both of which were smaller than Kurt's and managed to paint three coats in each while the boys alternated between the kitchen and bathroom. All the painting was finished apart from the skirting boards but Kurt assured them he would be able to do that himself.

"So your furniture will be here at 11 and we'll be here from 10:30!" Patterson announced

"You don't have to do that!"

"Oh please, if we left you to it they would still be in boxes a year from now!" declared Patterson

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

The silence said it all.

"Fine!"

"We'll bring an early lunch!" Reade said

"You really don't have to guys; you've done so much…"

"Hey, we're a team!" said Zapata

"Thanks guys!"

The next day they arrived and 30 minutes later all the furniture arrived. Patterson directed the delivery guys to put all the bedroom furniture in Kurt's room and all the rest in the living room. She then banished Kurt and Reade to the bedroom to assemble the dresser, wardrobe and bed frame while she, Zapata and Jane put together the coffee table, the side table, the entertainment centre, the round dining room table and the six chairs. By one o'clock the ladies had finished assembling everything for the living room. Patterson went to check on the guys and couldn't believe what she found.

"Oh my goodness! You haven't even finished one thing! How hard is it to follow the instructions?"

"What are you talking about? How much have you three done?" Reade asked

"We're finished!"

Kurt looked at Reade and Reade returned the look. They couldn't believe it and had to have a look. When they reached the living room they saw Zapata and Jane picking up the rubbish and packing things away but all the furniture was completed much to their shock.

"Change of plans, Zapata and Reade take Weller out and make sure he buys stuff for the kitchen and bathroom, plus things to make this look more like a home…"

"What are you and Jane going to do?" Zapata asked

"We're going to sort out the bedroom furniture because _**some people**_ don't read the instructions and haven't finished one piece of furniture! **MEN!"**

Kurt and Reade looked a little sheepish while Zapata and Jane had smiles on their faces. The three of them trooped out of the apartment with strict instructions to get everything that was needed to make the apartment a home. Jane and Patterson completed the bedroom furniture in no time. They then went out to stock the kitchen with groceries.

At 6:30 Patterson and Jane both got a text to get to the garage so they could help carry everything in. They were shocked by the number of bags they saw in the car.

"If we ever need to get someone to talk make them go on a shopping spree with Zapata!" Kurt said

"It wasn't that bad!" stated Zapata

"It was worse!" added Reade

They had to make several trips back to the car to get everything in the apartment.

"Ok we're not doing anything else until we have dinner! I ordered Chinese and it should be here soon." Kurt said

"Great I'll get the drinks!" said Patterson

"I have drinks?"

"Jane and I finished up early so we decided to stock up your kitchen!"

"Thanks!"

"You're very welcome!"

They enjoyed the take-out then proceeded to make the apartment a home. Reade was on bathroom duty, Kurt was unpacking his clothes, Zapata and Patterson arranged stuff in the living room things like cushions, a couple of plants as well as the toaster and kettle in the kitchen. Jane made sure the duvet and pillows had their new covers. Within an hour the place looked like a home.

"I can't say 'Thank you' enough guys!"

"Like we said, we're a team!" declared Zapata

They started to leave. Zapata gave Kurt a one armed hug; Reade gave his hand for the handshake and then followed it with a hug. Jane waved her hand. Patterson was the last one out of the door and she gave him a heartfelt hug.

"This was all Jane's idea!" whispered the computer geek

Patterson gave him a knowing look and left.

Saturday Morning

He woke up to knocking on his door, he slowly made his way to the door hoping the incessant knocking would stop but it didn't. He opened the door and was shocked to see Jane there. She looked him up and down and shook her head.

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

"C'mon, you shouldn't still be in bed, we're going for a run!"

"We are, are we?"

"Yes! C'mon, you don't want to waste it being stuck indoors!"

He knew she would not leave him alone so he stepped aside and allowed her into his place.

"Give me a few minutes!"

He doesn't know how long or far they ran for but he knew she was right, it was just what he needed. They got back to his place and he noticed a plastic bag on his counter that Jane must have left earlier, he saw that she left a slightly bigger one by the couch.

"Do you mind if I freshen up really quickly?" asked Jane

"No go ahead and I'll get us some drinks."

"Thanks!"

True to her word she was five minutes at the most. She took the bigger bag into the bathroom with her and stepped out in her uniform of jeans, tank top and black boots. Then he went to have a shower, again he didn't take long on the bathroom either.

"So what's in the plastic bag?" Kurt asked

"Apparently these are films that I have to watch and I thought if you were at a loose end…"

"That I could watch with you? That sounds like a great idea! What do we have?"

"I don't know let's have a look."

She took the DVDs out of the bag and gave them to Kurt. He dismissed half of them straight away, at her questioning look he elaborated.

"They're chick flicks!"

"Why did Patterson give them to me?"

"You are a 'chick'!"

The look Jane gave Kurt made him hold his hands up in defence.

"Hey I'm just telling you. Maybe Patterson wants to see if you have a specific type of film that you like; she's just giving you choices, that's it. Anyway, if you don't watch them with me you'll watch them with Patterson and Zapata!"

"Do I have to?"

"Well how will you know if you don't like them if you never watch them?"

"Fine!"

They spent the rest of the day watching Die Hard, The Shawshank Redemption, Air Force One and Cape Fear, they had lunch and dinner and at the end of the last film Jane left but not before Kurt thanked her. She smiled and told him she'd see him on Monday.

The next time they had two days off in a row Jane was at his door again.

"I've been here for ages and the only sight-seeing I've done is the Statue of Liberty and that was because it was our first case!"

"You're telling me this because…?"

"I need a guide and I've nominated you!"

"Do I get a say?"

"Nope! C'mon!"

"Fine!"

This carried on. Whenever they had more than one day off in a row, Jane would be at his door the first day and they would do something. Then he began to go to her place. They liked spending time together.

Kurt had a team night at his place where he cooked and Jane helped. It was a 'Thank you' for all the help they gave him with the apartment.

Kurt and Jane would spend a lot of their free time together, they would go to the movies, for a run, for a drink, Kurt even started to teach Jane how to cook. They would watch films at either place. The whole team saw how much happier Kurt was, it was as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders from the moment he told them about the divorce. Even though the team new that Kurt and Jane had feelings for each other neither of them showed said feelings outwardly, they were really good friends and for whatever reasons why neither or both were not moving their relationship into a romantic one it was theirs alone.

A month later

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Hey Allie! We're good, how are you?" Zapata asked

"Hey stranger! What have you been up to?" Reade asked

"Allie! It's great to see you!" Patterson said

"Hi Allie." Said Jane

"Hey Jane, so are you seeing anyone yet?" Allie asked

Allie looked at Jane.

"Um no, not at the moment, you know how it is, it's not that easy to meet someone that you click with."

Allie quickly glanced at the rest of the team and saw their reactions to Jane's comment, Zapata rolled her eyes, Reade shook his head and Patterson shook her head slightly and mouthed the word 'clueless'!

"It's good to see you guys! Is the Boss in?"

"Yeah, just go in!" directed Zapata

"Thanks, speak to you in a bit!"

They all watched as she walked to the door knocked quickly and stepped into Kurt's office.

Five minutes later Allie walked out of Kurt's office and headed straight to Jane's desk, the others pretended they were working.

"Jane, you deserve to be happy and be with a guy who cares for you, remember that!"

"Er ok, thanks?" said a confused Jane

"So open your eyes!" Allie replied

Later that evening Jane was at Kurt's place, they had a nice meal and watched a film. Kurt wanted to bring up Allie's visit but didn't know how to start it. His ears were still ringing from Allie's rant.

" _What's the worst that can happen?" Allie asked_

" _I don't know! Maybe me making a complete and utter fool of myself! We're on the same team, it would be_ _ **so**_ _awkward if I made a move and I was wrong!"_

" _Since when have you been a chicken? Look, it's your choice, but do you honestly think I'm setting you up for a fall? You are an honourable decent man; I'm willing to bet a month's salary that even though we're separated you haven't made a move because technically we're still legally married. You're the last Boy Scout; you deserve to be happy, you should be happy. Please don't let this opportunity slip away."_

Jane was getting ready to leave when Kurt stopped her.

"Jane, do you have a few minutes to read something please?"

Jane was a little confused but agreed. Kurt handed her the envelope Allie dropped off. Jane opened the envelope and took out the papers inside and began to read. She was shocked. She didn't know how she was supposed to react. She looked at him and she saw him watching her closely but didn't know what he was looking for.

"Er congratulations? I suppose? I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"I just wanted you to read it!"

"The team should have taking you out for drinks so you could drown your sorrows."

"I'm not unhappy about this."

"Ok. Well congratulations then! I'll see you tomorrow…Do you want me to stay…or do you want me to call Reade?"

"No, thanks on both counts though. Jane I'm fine, really! In fact it's a relief. It's official, I'm divorced!"

Jane looked at him and saw that he was telling the truth and relaxed.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

She turned to leave when but stopped when Kurt spoke. She turned to face him and found him looking nervous; he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hmmmm…um…would…what I'm…Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Jane looked at him and didn't know if she started to hear things but judging by the look on his face she understood what he asked her. She smiled and answered the question.

"Yes!"

Kurt looked at her wondering if she misunderstood him.

"I mean as a date."

"Yes!"

"No, you don't understand. You and me."

"Yes!"

"I mean you and me on a romantic date like … boyfriend and girlfriend even though we're not in high school anymore."

"Yes!"

Jane laughed at the stunned look on Kurt's face and walked back to him until they were standing toe-to-toe. She took one of his hands and squeezed it in support then stood on tiptoes and cupped his face with her other hand and pulled him down for a sweet tender kiss. When they parted Kurt had a massive smile on his face. They were both blushing and Jane looked down slightly embarrassed but then looked back up again bashfully. She squeezed his hand once more before she started to make her way out again.

 **One Year Later…Well 366 days later…**

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Allison Knight to James Stephen Murphy, marriage in this country is the union of two people voluntarily entered into for life to the exclusion of all others…"

Kurt and Jane were sitting and watching the lovely ceremony. Allie looked beautiful in a simple white knee length dress; James was wearing a nice suit. They made a lovely couple.

After the ceremony Kurt and Jane made their way to the newlyweds. Kurt kissed the bride's cheek and gave her a hug. Jane just gave Allie a little wave when Kurt was finished.

"So you two are finally together? It's about damn time! Jaime, this is Kurt my ex and his girl Jane, it took them long enough to get together!"

Jane and Kurt nodded at James and Kurt shook his hand and if it was a little more forceful than necessary then that wasn't totally a bad thing Kurt thought. Jane had a smirk on her face at Kurt's behaviour.

"So how long have two actually been together?"

"A year today!" Kurt said proudly

The next thing he knew Allie had punched him hard in the shoulder.

"OW, what was that for?!" demanded Kurt

"Seriously? You bring your _**girlfriend**_ to your _**ex-wife's**_ wedding on your _**anniversary**_ , your _**first**_ anniversary no less! When did you turn into a moron?"

"Allie…" Jane began

Allie interrupted before Jane could start.

"NO Jane! You can't let him get away with crap like that! I swear he wasn't this idiotic…"

" **WE** CHOSE TO COME! **BOTH** OF US!" Jane declared

Allie just looked at both of them as if they were insane, she looked at her new husband just in case she missed something and he shrugged his shoulders, he was as flabbergasted as she was.

"Excuse me?" asked Allie

"We as in Kurt **AND** I chose to come here today."

"But it's your special day…"

"And we wanted to see you celebrate your wedding and…"

"And what?" asked a weary Allie

"Well…we both wanted a quiet word with James." Stated Kurt

Allie opened her eyes wide while James started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked James

"You really think if I mess up and hurt Allie that _**you're**_ going to be my biggest worry? Do you know Allie at all? How's the shoulder by the way?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Fair point; it doesn't mean that we're not going to have a talk later!"

"Fair enough!"

"Are you two serious? I'm standing right here!"

"We just want to make sure he knows what could happen to him if he hurts you! There's nothing wrong with that!" said Jane

"Since when did you board the 'insane train'? Wow you two are made for each other!"

"We're going to celebrate later…" stated Kurt

"Fine, you lunatics! So how has the first year been?"

Kurt and Jane looked at each other and remembered their first date.

 _Jane opened her door and she was stunned to see Kurt, not Kurt himself but he was stunning in the suit he was wearing. He was on time and she stood aside to let him in and felt woefully underdressed._

" _Erm, I think I need to change… I'll be back in five minutes!"_

" _Jane you look lovely…"_

" _Five minutes!"_

 _Kurt watched her run up the stairs. True to her word Jane was back down in five minutes. She was wearing a short black sleeveless dress, it was the fanciest item of clothing she had and it wasn't even that fancy. Kurt just stared at her, she was so exquisite._

" _Wow!" whispered Kurt "You were gorgeous in the other dress but now…all I can say is wow!"_

 _He watched as she blushed at his words. He went to her and kissed her on the cheek._

" _I should have done that as soon as you opened the door."_

 _Kurt took her hand and they made it to the car and onto the restaurant, they were only a minute late but it was one of those fancy places and they were made to wait 30 minutes during which time Kurt looked like he really wanted to punch someone, he kept on apologising to her. Finally they were shown to their table and their server seemed to be very pleasant but something about him made both of them a little weary. Kurt noticed that Jane would always fiddle with her phone when the server was near. He was surprised when she ordered her meal in English by pointing to the item in the menu, he knew for a fact that she was fluent in French. Each time the server ventured to their table he saw Jane get more agitated. The food was glorious! However the conversation was stilted they both found it hard to talk to the other. Then it came time to pay and Kurt was looking for his wallet and checked all his pockets three times before he accepted he didn't have it and therefore didn't have any way to pay for the meal. He looked at her in horror and he was bright red. Then their server said something in such a condescending tone that Kurt had ever heard even though the server was speaking French. Then it was as if a switch was flipped, Jane launched into a tirade at the server, and it would have been so funny if he didn't see the way Jane was trying to control herself from punching the guy. The server was so shocked by Jane suddenly speaking in French, French that was better than his, his face went white. Then a man in a suit came to their table and asked if everything was ok. Before the server could open his mouth Jane spoke._

" _I would like to see the manager now!"_

" _Of course, please follow me."_

 _The server was going to walk in the opposite direction when Jane stopped him._

" _I think you better come with us, don't you? I wouldn't want you to accuse us of lying now!"_

 _The server gulped and reluctantly followed the manager and Jane, Kurt brought up the rear._

 _In the office all four just stood._

" _I take it you didn't enjoy your experience at the restaurant tonight?" asked the manager_

" _Would you enjoy your meal if you had to listen to this?"_

 _Jane then took her cell and touched the screen and placed it on the desk. French was coming out of the cell on the desk in the quiet office, Kurt had no idea what was being said, his high school French that he remembered only covered the basics, 'bonjour', 'oui' and 'non', the recording was going too fast. From the look on the manager's face and that of the server's Kurt knew it wasn't good. Jane was standing there with her hands fisted trying to not to do some serious damage to the server, he couldn't figure out what set her off but he imagined it had something to do with the last interaction with the server. Once the recording was finished, the silence was deafening. The manager seemed to collect himself before he spoke in English._

" _I am so sorry madam. There are not enough apologies in the world to make up for the offensive treatment that you and your guest have received tonight. Please be assured that the ignorant views of this_ _ **former**_ _employee are not the views of this establishment."_

" _We understand, we know that this restaurant wouldn't have the respectable reputation if the majority of the staff were not tolerant!"_

" _Thank you! Your understanding is gratefully appreciated. Please allow us to take care of your bill."_

" _Thank you but no, we loved the meal…"_

 _Jane looked at Kurt for confirmation and he nodded in agreement._

"… _our compliments to the chef. We ate and loved all our food so we will pay for the meal; after all it wasn't the chef that insulted us. It would be rude not to pay for it."_

 _Jane handed her card over and after a pause the manager took it and charged the price of the meal onto it._

" _Please allow us to offer you a complimentary meal at a later date of your choice."_

 _After a quick glance and an even faster silent conversation with Kurt with just their eyes she replied._

" _That is a very generous offer however I think it is safe to say that we will not be returning customers."_

" _I understand but the offer still stands. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

" _No thank you."_

" _Yes!" Kurt said_

 _All eyes went to him, Jane raised her eyebrows in question, the manager looked eager to grant anything that was asked of him and the server looked scared._

" _I would like five minutes alone with this…_ _ **gentleman!"**_

 _Even though the manager thought David deserved to be dealt with he didn't like the idea of him being beaten up in his office. He hesitated before he spoke._

" _Please?" Kurt asked "You can trust me I'm an FBI agent, in fact I'm the Assistant Director!"_

 _Kurt proceeded to extract his ID from his pocket and placed it on the desk for all to see. David lost his entire colour._

" _I promise I won't lay a finger on him, I'm FBI not CIA!"_

" _We will be waiting just outside the door, you will only have five minutes then I will have to begin the termination process."_

" _Thank you!"_

 _Jane and the manager left the office and stood right by the door. They both tried to listen to what was being said in the next room but couldn't hear a thing. Four minutes and ten seconds later the door opened and out stepped Kurt with a massive smile on his face, behind him Jane and the manager could see a whiter looking David, something that Jane thought wasn't even possible._

" _Thank you again for your understanding in this matter and dealing with it promptly!" said Kurt_

 _Kurt took her hand and interlaced their fingers and they walked out hand in hand._

 _The drive back to Jane's place was silent until it was punctured by Jane._

" _So are you ever going to tell me what you said to the_ _ **idiot**_ _?"_

" _Are you going to tell me what the idiot said throughout our meal?"_

 _Both of them were stubborn and wanted to keep their answers to themselves. They arrived at Jane's place and Kurt got out and was going to open Jane's door but she got out at the same time he did. He took her hand once more and walked the few steps to her door._

" _Well, that was an interesting date!" commented Kurt_

" _It's not finished yet!" smirked Jane_

 _Kurt returned her smile and began to lean forward as Jane did but instead of their lips meeting in their first kiss, their noses did, they tried to rectify it but again their noses got in the way. This frustrated Kurt; he took it as a sign and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek instead._

" _Bye Jane, I'll see you on Monday!"_

 _Kurt took her key out of her pocket and unlocked her door an ushered her inside and pulled the door closed. Jane was stunned. She didn't even remember him opening her door. She quickly went to the window and looked outside, Kurt was in his car with his head on the steering wheel, the next thing she knew he started the car but his shoulders were slumped in defeat as he drove off._

 _There was an incessant pounding in his head, it wouldn't stop and it seemed to have a repeating beat. He eventually opened his eyes and realised the pounding was actually on his door not in his head. He reluctantly got up and was going to kill the person at the door, who woke people up at, he had to look at his watch, 8 am on a Saturday morning, he thought as he made his way to the door. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole he just wrenched the door open._

" _WHAT!?"_

" _What a way to greet someone Mr Grumpy Pants!"_

" _Jane? What are you doing here at…8 am no less?"_

" _Well its Saturday!"_

" _And?"_

" _And we go running when we're free, seeing as we're not in the office right now means we're free so c'mon, get your running gear on!"_

" _I'm not in the mood…"_

" _You'll be in the mood when we start, c'mon please?"_

 _Jane gave him the look and as soon as she saw his shoulders slump in defeat she knew he was going to come with her._

" _Fine! And don't think that look will get you whatever you want forever, I will be immune to it soon!"_

" _It's nice that you're so optimistic!"_

 _They went for a really long run and Kurt had to admit that he did feel better for it. They got back to his place and Jane went to have a shower first and Kurt got the makings of a light lunch ready. Once Jane was finished Kurt went to have his shower and Jane got the drinks for their lunch and a DVD ready. Kurt began to make the grilled cheese sandwiches while Jane opened the packet of chips and shared it between their plates. Once the sandwiches were ready, Kurt carried their plates to the living room and placed them on the coffee table and Jane brought the drinks, once they were comfortable then started the DVD and began to eat. They enjoyed their lunch and settled down to watch another episode, it was five minutes into the episode when Kurt felt something against his arm and looked down to see Jane asleep beside him. He felt his eyes were a little heavy and rested his eyes for a few seconds. Seconds turned into hours. Something seemed to startle both of them at the same time._

" _Hey…"_

" _Hey…"_

 _They said as they woke up. It should have been awkward but it wasn't._

" _So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked_

" _Well…"_

" _Spit it out Jane."_

" _Well there is this film I want to see…"_

" _Ok?"_

" _Well don't you think it's a weird going to the cinema by yourself?"_

 _Kurt stared at her, he knew for a fact that she had no problem going to the movies by herself but he wanted to see where this was going._

" _Would you like me to come with you?"_

" _Only if you have nothing else planned…"_

 _Jane had that wide eyed innocent look again which made him roll his eyes._

" _C'mon on then, when's the next showing?"_

 _Jane took his hand and looked at his watch._

" _40 minutes."_

" _C'mon on then!"_

 _They got to the movies with 15 minutes to spare. They queued up for their tickets and Kurt was surprised when Jane didn't question the fact that he was paying for the tickets._

" _Thank you!"_

 _Kurt did a double take at this._

" _So, I'm assuming you don't want any snacks as you're still full from lunch?" Kurt jokingly asked_

 _EVERYONE knew that if you were going to watch a movie Jane had to have popcorn if she was at the movies or any snacks if they were at someone's place._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _It was a joke! Would you like the usual?"_

" _Yes please!"_

 _Kurt looked at her and all he got was the same look as before, he really needed to learn not to look into her eyes! He still couldn't figure out what she was up to. He ordered an extra-large of sweet and salted for her and a salted for himself plus their drinks. Jane sniffed the popcorn as soon as she got her tub; she inhaled the scent and had a wide smile on her face. The film was good, it was the twentieth anniversary of The Usual Suspects and it was an opportunity for people to experience it again or for the first time on the big screen. He loved the film and loved seeing her reaction to the ending, she sat there with her mouth open in shock until the end of the credits._

" _So what do you want to do for dinner?" Kurt asked_

" _Well…I have a real craving for your macaroni cheese."_

 _Kurt looked at her, again she had the wide eyes and again he gave in, it was the day for it, it seemed. It wasn't an issue, they both knew he loved to cook and he did love spending time with Jane._

" _C'mon then!"_

 _They enjoyed their dinner; afterwards they watched the episodes of the DVD that they fell asleep in front of earlier. Jane pressed pause at the end of one episode._

" _What is it Jane?" queried Kurt_

 _Jane just looked at him, looked into eyes to see if she could see what she wanted._

" _Jane, talk to me, what's going on?"_

" _I…I want to talk to you…about…last night…"_

 _She saw Kurt close himself off so she decided to bring out the big guns._

" _I want to talk to Kurt, my best friend not Kurt my date…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You're my best friend and I want to talk to you about the date but as best friends. I have no one else I can talk to about this…"_

 _She gave him the eyes with a little welling up and she could see him crumbling before her eyes._

" _I…I mean, would you prefer I talk to Patterson about this? Zapata? Reade? Or heaven forbid Borden?" Jane shuddered at the thought_

 _Kurt sighed in defeat and rubbed his hand over his face._

" _Fine!"_

 _The next thing he knew Jane was straddling him and her hands were at the back of his neck and he automatically held onto her waist so she wouldn't topple over._

" _This is how friends sit?" asked a sceptical Kurt_

" _Well we do!"_

" _Since when?"_

" _Since now!"_

" _Ok."_

" _Well, where do I start? Hmmm, well I suppose he's more of a 'big picture' kind of a guy and I'm more of a detail person…"_

" _Ok." said a perplexed Kurt_

" _Well I think he thinks that last night was an absolute disaster…"_

 _Jane felt Kurt stiffen underneath her._

"… _which is completely ridiculous…"_

 _Kurt scoffed at that._

" _hush, I'm talking! Where was I? Oh yeah, I admit it was more a comedy of errors than a disaster but it was still a great first date…"_

" _Everything that could go wrong did!" declared Kurt_

" _Well from_ _ **my**_ _perspective, it was wonderful, the whole night, well most of the night. I opened my door to him and he was gorgeous in his suit, he's always looks good in his suits but this one I hadn't seen before which meant he went to a lot of effort. I was not dressed to the same level as him and when I came down after changing my initial dress he stared at me as if I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, to be fair he looked at me like that when I opened the door as well. He looked at me and he liked what he saw, that is something I'll never forget. EVER! Then when I saw where we were going I was shocked, I know that place has a six month waiting list so he must have pulled a lot of strings to get us in there on such short notice, he wanted to impress me and the food was great but the most important thing to me was the company not the food, I would have been just as happy with pizza, FYI! Conversation was slightly stilted…"_

" _Understatement!" muttered Kurt_

" _Shh! I'll come back to that later! Then he forgot his card…"_

 _Kurt groaned in embarrassment and closed his eyes. Jane moved one of her hands and cupped his cheek; he opened his eyes at the touch._

" _I wish he knew that I'm not with him for his money and that it wasn't an issue me using my card. I know that he can be a little …traditional in some aspects and it can be endearing but I have no issue with splitting the cheque or even paying for it completely but…"_

 _Jane held up her hand before Kurt could comment._

"… _but I think this will have to be one of those things where we agree to disagree! I also know that he would never invite anyone out let alone someone on a date and deliberately 'forget' his wallet, these things happen. The there was the issue of our lovely waiter!"_

 _She felt Kurt tense up again._

" _We dealt with it! The manager was great. So we don't have to talk about that sorry excuse for a person ever again!"_

" _Oh yes we do! He insulted you! Each time he came to our table he would say derogatory things about you because you had tattoos. If my French was better than I would have punched him the first time he said something to you! We could have left…"_

" _You went to so much trouble…"_

" _I don't care! No one has the right to insult you!"_

" _Kurt, I did tell him exactly what I thought of him, his face was priceless when he realised I was fluent in French…"_

" _Why did you wait so long? Why did you wait until he insulted me to take him down?"_

 _She stared at him in shock for a few seconds before she worked how he knew what was said._

" _You recorded the recording in the office and sent it to Patterson as soon as you arrived home last night didn't you?"_

 _She got a shrug as an answer._

" _Anyway, no one insults you! He said you got paid to go on dates with me as if! He was blind! There's no shortage of women who would like to go out with you! I didn't like the fact that he thought you could only go on a date if someone paid you, it was offensive and I saw red! Although I would like to know what happened in the office when it was just you and him!"_

 _Kurt kept eye contact but refused to say anything._

" _Fine! Then he drove me home and he walked me to my door and we both had the same idea, granted the execution wasn't the best but we_ _ **both**_ _wanted the same thing but I still ended up with a kiss, yes on the cheek but it was still sweet. I was going to invite him in maybe carry on kissing while we pretended to watch something but the next thing I knew I was in my place by my lonesome watching from the window as he beat himself up. Was it a perfect date? No, but it was wonderful and that means a lot to me!"_

 _Kurt closed his eyes in relief and when he opened them Jane saw that he was more relaxed._

" _Now about the conversation at dinner…I have a theory but I can only speak for myself."_

 _Kurt nodded for her to carry on._

" _Well, for my part, I was nervous, I was really nervous which is strange seeing as we've spent so much time together and during_ _ **those**_ _times we've talked, a lot. But I think I was so nervous because I've been in love with him for a very, very long time, from a time when I knew it was wrong because he belonged to someone else. I kept these feeling to myself as it was the right thing to do. If a friend was all I could be then I was happy to be a friend. I thought it was a dream, it was everything I wanted a date with the guy I'm in love with who also happens to be my best friend and I think I was scared that it wouldn't work so I forgot to relax and enjoy myself."_

" _Jane." Whispered Kurt_

 _Jane covered his mouth with her hand. She then cupped his cheek again._

" _Let's try this again."_

 _Jane met his lips with hers with a tender kiss. She pulled back and saw that Kurt had a wide smile on his face and she released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Kurt pulled her towards him and they spent a while kissing. Afterwards they had their foreheads leaning against each other's just relishing the closeness._

" _Me too!"_

 _At Jane's confused looked Kurt laughed._

" _I love you too!"_

 _Jane opened her eyes wide._

" _I loved you when I shouldn't have as I was married. I tried to deny it but I couldn't. Allie called me out on it!"_

 _Jane was in shock. Kurt pulled her down for another kiss._

" _Hmmm I could get used to that!"_

" _So could I!"_

" _Well our second date was better than our first!" stated Jane_

" _What second date?"_

" _Well you took me to the movies; you paid for the tickets and the popcorn. You cooked for me twice! We made out on the couch! How is that not a date?"_

 _Kurt chuckled at her logic. He was confused when she stood up and got ready to leave._

" _Where are you going? You could stay here the night."_

 _They were by the door and Jane leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist._

" _That's a nice offer but the first time I'm going to be in your bed you will definitely be there with me! I'm pretty sure you intend to sleep in the spare room or on the sofa if I spend the night, aren't you?"_

" _Hey, I'm not easy you know! I don't sleep with someone on the first date!" declared Kurt_

" _This wasn't our first date!"_

" _Yes it was, I paid for everything, I cooked and we made out on my sofa, today was the first date!"_

" _Yesterday was!"_

 _Jane pulled him down and their goodbye kiss lasted for a long time. They only broke apart because they needed air._

" _Bye."_

" _Bye."_

 _Kurt pulled her back and placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled…_

 _A few weeks later…_

 _Kurt and Jane were sitting in front of the TV; it was a tough few weeks. Several cases in a row left little respite for the team. This was the first moment of downtime they had. They were snuggled in front of the TV, Jane had her arm around Kurt's waist and she had her head on his chest, where she could listen to his heart beat. Kurt had his arm around her and rested his chin on her head. They were content to just sit there not really taking in the images or story playing out in front of them._

" _Kurt?"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _Can I talk to my best friend?"_

 _Kurt lifted his head slightly and tried to look into her eyes but she remained focussed on the TV, she tensed up a little when she spoke._

" _Hey Jane, you can talk to me anytime you want!"_

 _She sat up and straddled him and had her hands around his neck just like the first time seconds, Kurt was amazed at her speed and chuckled._

" _So…I was wondering if there is a reason why we haven't …been… intimate yet? It's fine if there is I would just like to know. I thought that we would have … by now and I…"_

 _Jane shrugged her shoulders to indicate she was confused._

" _Hmmm, well…er…ok. Well you remember our first date right? Our actual first date?"_

 _Jane nodded her head._

" _Well I'm a little… apprehensive that our first time together will end up being a disaster…"_

" _Yeah that's a possibility but like our second date, it could improve!"_

" _Jane I've been thinking about us two together, like that, for a very long time and I'm worried that I'll disappoint you, yes I know things could get better if the first time wasn't what either of us expected but I really don't want you to think 'is this it?'"_

 _Jane cupped Kurt's cheek._

" _Kurt do you honestly think that with our chemistry that we would be ….incompatible…in bed? Because I'm thinking that we're going to need fire extinguishers there as we'll set the room on fire from all our heat!"_

" _Ok, that's an image! Plus, way to go to not make me nervous!" Kurt chuckled_

" _If anyone should be nervous it should be me. I haven't been with anyone since I came out of the bag! I don't know how long before that…"_

" _Well it's been about the same amount of time for me."_

 _Jane stared at him trying to understand what he just said._

" _I don't get it. You and Allie didn't…?"_

 _Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath. When he exhaled he opened his eyes._

" _When I realised that I had feelings for you…I kind of…stopped anything physical with Allie."_

 _Silence reigned in the apartment. Jane just gaped at Kurt. Eventually she broke out of her trance and moved forward and kissed Kurt tenderly. They stayed like that for a while. When they pulled apart they both had grins on their faces._

" _Well just so you know, I believe in the saying ' if at first you don't succeed then try, try and try again!' but my absolute favourite is 'practice makes perfect!'"_

 _Jane wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner which made Kurt chuckle._

" _Kurt, just know that I'm ready when you are, whether it be tonight, tomorrow, a week from now, a month or a year or even longer. I'm yours! Well apart from a week in each month, nothing physical will be happening with us 'down there'!"_

" _Duly noted and thank you for understanding."_

" _You're worth the wait Kurt, we've waited for a long time already, it's not going to hurt to wait a little longer. Let's watch the next episode!"_

 _Jane moved back to Kurt's side and wrapped her arm around like before and rested her head on his chest, the beat of his heart was a comforting sound to her. She felt him kiss her head as his arms came around her._

 _A few cases later…_

" _I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you?" demanded a frustrated Jane_

" _You fell from a second story window, through a glass window no less. You have lacerations all over your body, a sprained ankle and a fractured wrist!" stated an exasperated doctor_

" _Hey, at least the other guy broke my fall!"_

" _Miss Doe, I think it would be the best if we kept you for at least one night to make sure you have no lasting effects from your eventful day…"_

" _Nope, not happening! Just get me the papers doc. I'll be fine, I'll be better by tomorrow and_ _back at work…"_

 _Jane ignored the incredulous look on the doctor's face and turned to Zapata who snorted rather loudly._

" _You're not going to be at work tomorrow!"_

" _Of course I will, it's just a couple of bruises!" stated Jane_

" _How much do you want to bet?" countered Zapata_

" _Anything you want!"_

" _Reade, do you want in on this?" Zapata asked_

" _Hell no!"_

" _In on what?" Kurt asked_

 _No one noticed when he walked in as all the attention was on Jane and Zapata; he did notice a harried looking medical professional though._

" _In on what?" Kurt repeated_

 _Tasha had a wide smile._

" _Well Jane seems to think that she's going to be at work tomorrow…"_

 _Zapata didn't get a chance to finish, Kurt interrupted her._

" _Excuse me?" Kurt asked in a deathly tone_

 _Jane opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Kurt's raised hand; he then turned to the doctor who was looking at him in awe._

" _What are her injuries?"_

" _You can't tell him, it's private!" Jane said smugly_

" _I'm your emergency contact!" Kurt replied_

 _Kurt listened as the doctor listed all the injuries that she suffered and the advice that she stay in the hospital overnight. He had to stay at the scene to ensure all the bad guys were secure and handed over to be transferred, he wanted to go with Jane, when he saw her go out of the window his heart stopped, he sent Reade and Zapata with her just to make sure she got treated. Once the doctor was finished Kurt walked to stand in front of Jane who was sitting on the side of the bed._

" _You have two choices one you stay in the hospital, I'll stay with you or two, you stay at my place until you're 100%. Doc how long until Jane recovers fully?"_

 _Kurt asked the question without taking his eyes from Jane._

" _A few weeks. She may, and I stress_ _ **may**_ _, be limited to light desk duty after a week of complete rest."_

" _So what's your choice?" Kurt asked_

 _Jane had a stubborn look on her face and she folded her arms across her chest in defiance._

" _Reade, can you go to my place and bring me a change of clothes? It looks like I'm going to be spending…"_

" _Arghh! Fine! Your place it is!"_

" _Ah, gracious as always, at least the fall didn't affect your hard head!" said Kurt_

 _Jane stuck out her tongue at him._

 _He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead and hugged her to him while being careful of her wounds. Her arms went around his back and held on tightly. Jane signed the papers that were brought to her and they started to leave._

" _Remember, rest for the first and absolutely no work before the end of the week!"_

" _Thanks Doc!" Kurt said "Jane? Don't you have something to say?"_

 _Jane glared at Kurt although she did glance at the doctor._

" _Thanks for patching me up doc, and snitching on me!"_

 _Jane whispered the last part but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Reade, Zapata and even Kurt smirked at this._

" _Agent Weller, good luck, it seems as if you're going to need it!"_

 _Then the doctor handed him a card, Kurt read it and looked up confused._

" _Why do I need a psychiatrist?"_

" _I think you may need to discuss your…life choices with an impartial observer!"_

 _The doctor said this with a smile and everyone bar Jane chuckled._

" _Everyone's a comedian! Don't quit your day job doc!" quipped Jane_

" _So is this going to be weird for you?" Jane asked_

" _What? Us in the same bed? No it'll be fine, as long as you promise not to ravish me in the night!"_

" _I'll try and contain myself!" said Jane sarcastically_

 _Reade and Zapata went to Jane's place to collect any belongings that she was going to need and dropped it over earlier. They got ready for bed, Kurt made sure Jane took all her medication and they each settled on their side of the bed by morning they were in each other's arms, it should have been awkward but it wasn't. They continued to share the bed even after Jane passed her physical to return back to the field. Neither of them wanted her to go back to her place so they carried on as if nothing had changed, well the only thing that had altered was the fact that they didn't stay on their own side of the bed like that first night, now they started with their arms around each other and drifted into slumber every night. Then one night Kurt looked into Jane's eyes and found what he was looking for and proceeded to show her how much he loved her. They found out that they couldn't improve on perfection but that didn't stop them from trying at every opportunity possible._

Kurt kissed Jane's temple.

"It's been great, our first year has been great!" declared Kurt

Jane nodded her head in agreement. Allie looked pointedly at Jane's left hand and then back at Kurt with a questions in her eyes, he kept his face bland while Jane blushed. He had the ring in his dresser in a pair of socks; he was going to propose later that night.


End file.
